Ask Akatsuki!
by Madara-Danna
Summary: The akatsuki have come forth to answer questions! better hurry! im not sure how long i can hold them here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto or other things i will probably put in this.

--

**Ask Akatsuki!**

This is where u'll be asking the akatsuki questions and they will give the answers they see fit!

**Hidan:** Why the hell am i doing this again?!

**Pein:** Because it is your mission.

**Kakuzu:** And we are getting paid to do it.

**Hidan: **But why the F-- are we giving out free information on ourselves?!

**Madara-Danna: **Because i said u will and i am the one who is going to pay u. Now please ask some questions in the review area so we can all be happy and listen to our fellow akatsuki!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I again dont own any naruto

Disclaimer: I again dont own any naruto!

**A/N: Yay reviews! i thank u for them and keep them comin'!**

--

**Ask Akatsuki!**

**Madara-Danna:** Ready for ur first question akatsuki?!

**Akatsuki: **groan

**M-D:** Oh come on! It will be fun! Pein the first question is for u from Dragonic-blast.

Pein: why are you always standing in the dark in the series? Can't you fight?

**Pein: **Of course i can fight! Why do you think i am the 'leader' of this organization anyway? I just dont like people seeing who i am. that is all. It ruins the image of mysteriousness. Why is it people always assume i cant fight just because i dont?

**Hidan:** Maybe thats the whole f-- reason anyway. You dont fight so no one knows if can or not. You _should _kill more you know. It makes Jashin happy.

**Pein: **Shut up with all that Jashin crap. I do not follow that religion so i can do what i want!

**Hidan: **Jashin is not full of s--! you keep that mouth of yours shut or Jashin will strike you down!

**Pein: **A stupid death god can't do that to me! i am way to strong!

**M-D:** Okay guys really shut up now. we have more questions.

**Hidan: **Jashin will over power-

**M-D:** SHUT THE HELL UP! we have more questions. now no more fighting. we dont want to scare anybody off.

**Pein/Hidan:** ...

**M-D: **Okay next question is from LegendaryWhiteBoy.

Hm Dear Pein, Why do you want to give the world so much pain? I mean that'scruel.

**Tobi:** Yeah. Dont u want the world to be a happy place full of puppies and rainbows?

**Pein:** No Tobi! I do not want the world full of that crap!

**Tobi: **I was just trying to help. runs to cry in corner

**Pein:** For me the world is already full of pain and im trying to help it. It just depends on what side you support i guess.

**Itachi:** The world is so full pain, as u call it, anyway that what he is doing wont make much of difference in the world.

**Konan: **The world can be such a depressing place sometimes. sigh

**M-D:** Lets get to the next question before we all start crying about our depressing lives. The next one is from xXLonelyPuppetXx.

Hell yeah!

Hidan: Coke or Pepsi?

Pein: What movie is better The Nightmare Before Christmas or Mr.Bean's

Holiday?

Deidara: What kind of music do you like?

Sasori: Do you believe in ghosts?

Kakuzu: How much is alot of money?

Konan: Yaoi. Do you like it as much as I do?

Tobi: Wanna free bull frog?

Zetsu: Rawr! What do people taste like?

Kisame: I can't swim well. What do I do if I start to drown in the middle of

the ocean at 5:41am with my pet turtle?

Itachi:Zippidy doo what does it all mean captian?

And don't worry I will be back Mwhahahaha hides under bed

**Hidan:** Pepsi man! Jashin doesn't allow coke.

**Pein:** Definately The Nightmare Before Christmas. Who doesnt like that movie?

**Tobi: **Tobi doesnt. Tobi think its to scary.

**Pein: **dark scary voice What?

**Tobi: **I mean Tobi like! Tobi like! cringes

**Pein: **And holiday? Hmm...Halloween. Then we all can go out and no one will know its us because everyone is dressed up.

**Deidara: **I like the punk rock/heavy metal because it always ends in some sort of bang, un.

**Sasori: **The only ghost i believe in are the ghostly images people leave behind when i turn them into puppets.

**Konan: **Depends. How much do u like it? I can say that it disturbs me greatly.

**Tobi: **Konan? what is yaoi?

**Konan: **Nothing u need to know about Tobi.

**Tobi:** but...

**Konan: **No Tobi. Dont be a bad boy.

**Tobi: **Tobi a good boy! Tobi a good boy!

**Zetsu:** Hmmm...chicken. **Yeah spicy chicken!**

**Itachi: **Maybe i should try it sometimes. I like chicken.

**Tobi: **Tobi wants a free bull frog! I'll call it George!

**Kakuzu: **Well since its _free..._

**Zetsu: MY FOOD! **we should share. there are enough people in the world everyone.

**Kisame: **well if no one is around i wouldn't count on living. although if your turtle is big enough u could probably try to ride it into shore. I wouldnt think that many people would be on the look out at 5:41in the morning.

**Pein: **Man do us a favor and dont come back. we aren't supposed to give info about ourselves away like us.

**Kakuzu: **But Madara-Danna is _paying _us. Paying us_ a lot._

**Pein: **yeah yeah i know. that is the only reason i agreed to this.

**Tobi: **Tobi thinks its fun!

**Pein:** stay out of it Tobi.

**M-D:** Well thats all the questions we had today! thank you and keep reviewing!


End file.
